In known motorized blinds, manually-operated, electrical switches have been provided on the front of their headrails for allowing the owners of the blinds to turn on and off electric motors in the headrails to raise and lower window covering fabrics, slats or cells of the blinds. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,646. However, it has been rather inconvenient for owners of such motorized blinds to have to reach up to the switches on the headrails of such blinds each time that they wish to raise and lower the window coverings of the blinds.